


Walk You Through

by jjtaylor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: “You ever wish someone could just erase all the fumbling and show you how to suck cock right the first time?” Marisha says idly.
Relationships: Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray, Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Walk You Through

**Author's Note:**

> Practice good fandom boundaries and keep this story between us.

Marisha's sipping at her tea, tucked under Matt's arm, her legs across Taliesin's lap on the their couch. It's nice, this quiet time together. Still, it's not often they have the emotional space to do this, and Marisha has a heat between her legs that's been waiting there in anticipation of this. She doesn't want to let the night get away from them. 

She rubs at the seam of Taliesin's pants with her foot, and Taliesin spreads his palm wide up over her knee. 

Matt notices the movement and sits up a little bit, stroking her hair, and then sweeping it back to kiss her ear, the way he knows always makes her shiver. 

The last time - fuck, had it been a few months? - Matt had backed Taliesin up against the arm of the couch and was sucking his cock with such enthusiasm that Marisha could do nothing but watch and admire how Matt was drawing out those sweet, pleased sounds. Taliesin, usually so controlled, had been gripping the couch behind his back, trying hard not to fall backwards. Marisha liked making someone feel good, but she’d had enough so-so experiences with cocks in her mouth that she could never quite relax into it. 

“You ever wish someone could just erase all the fumbling and show you how to suck cock right the first time?” Marisha says idly. Taliesin clears his throat – she's hit on something there and she grins. 

“That’s an interesting thought,”Taliesin says evenly. “Where did that come from?” 

“I was just - thinking about some of those times when I was younger and inexperienced. I never felt that flush of success, I was just like, ‘thank god this is over’.” 

“Oh I’ve been there,” Taliesin says. “Those beginning attempts were always such an ego hit.” 

Matt’s quiet, and when she turns to look at him, he's red, taking a deep slow breath. She bets if she touched him, he'd already be getting hard. 

“We could, uh, we could play with that,” Matt suggests. He’s been bolder at suggesting the things they do together, and it fills Marisha with a funny sort of pride, that Matt’s comfortable enough, that he’s confident enough in what he wants and to ask for it. 

Marisha looks to Taliesin, and she’s gratified to see the same sentiments mirrored in his expression. 

“Hmm, Taliesin says, thoughtful. “Ok, I have an idea. Marisha, you're a friend I've invited over for some intimate activities. We've done this before but not often. You haven't met my friend yet.” He gestures to Matt; Matt's cheeks are burning red. 

“Matt, I've invited you over for the same thing but you're not expecting a guest. Let's use stoplight safe words so we can pause easily if something needs to be adjusted. That sound ok to the both of you?” 

Marisha agrees easily, and Matt nods. Taliesin's already using The Voice and Marisha's starting to feel warm and swaying with it before they've even started. Taliesin catches the expression on her face and grins- he knows what he's doing and it’s such a relief to be so safe. 

“OK,” Taliesin says, and then, “Marisha, glad you could join us.” His voice goes even deeper, richer. 

“Always happy to come play with you,” she says. 

“Uh,” Matt says, “I didn't know we – we would have – someone else.” 

“She was able to join us at the last minute. Are you ok with this, Matt? Yellow?” 

“No, I’m - I’m ok with this. Yeah,” Matt says, though he looks squirmy, awkward. 

“Answer me truthfully, Matthew,” Taliesin says and Marisha shivers; Taliesin is so good at this. 

“I'm nervous. What if she – what if she doesn't like me?” 

She flicks her eyes up to Matt, deliberately looks him up and down. Watches the flush go up his neck. 

“I don't think that will be a problem. You're beautiful, Matthew.” Taliesin assures him. “Now, Marisha, there's something I want you to do.” His fingers stroke up her neck, and then down, up, and then down. Goosebumps go up her arms. 

“Tell me what you want?” she says, turning the end up to make it a question. To let Taliesin be the one to demand things tonight. 

“I want you to suck Matthew's cock.” 

The fingers go up and down, and then catch in her hair a little, not pulling, but rubbing, almost like a massage. 

“Oh,” she says, letting her nervousness show. “I've never done that before.” 

“No, you haven't, have you?” Taliesin says, “You've never sucked my cock. You've never had anyone's cock in your mouth?” 

“No,” she says, and closes her eyes as Taliesin's hands are on her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms. It feels so good to relax into it, to know Taliesin's got her. That she doesn't have to put up a veil to play like this, keeping an eye out like she feels like she’s supposed to, to be sure everyone's having fun. With Taliesin, she can just – drop. 

“He’s going to think I'm terrible at it,” Marisha protests. “You're gonna be disappointed that I can't make your friend feel good.” 

“It's ok,” Matt offers. “You don't have to. We can do something else” 

“But Taliesin wants me, too. Right, Taliesin, is that what you want?” 

“It is what I want,” he says. He leans close to Marisha's ear, presses a soft kiss to her temple. “I'll tell you how. Every step, I'll walk you through it.” 

“You will?” she asks, plaintive. 

“I'll be right here. Every part of it.” 

“Ok,” Marisha breathes out relief. Matt’s rubbing his hands together nervously. 

“Matthew, I want you to sit there,” he says, pointing to the overstuffed armchair that’s great for cuddling but always looks a little like it’s swallowing Matt when he sits in it alone. Matt takes a seat, but seems unsure of how to arrange himself. 

“Should I – should I get on my knees?” Marisha asks. 

“First, get between his legs and get comfortable,” Taliesin instructs. 

Marisha checks in that Taliesin means to get between Matt’s legs right now. He nods, and then resumes his slow stroking of her neck, her head, her shoulders and arms. She sighs and leans into his touch. God, she's already skating the edge of subspace. Matt looks like he's holding his breath. 

“Now, I'm going to make sure Matt's good and ready,” Taliesin says, and moves to kiss Matt. Marisha rests her head against Taliesin's thighs. 

Taliesin grabs Matt's hair and tugs and then kisses him deep. Matt makes an absolutely helpless noise that Marisha loves hearing from him. She reminds herself that this is new – here, she's never heard that noise before and she lets it be thrilling. Promising. 

Taliesin kisses Matt for a long time, longer than Marisha was expecting. The wet, slick sounds fill the room, and make her pulse pound. Taliesin’s back must be aching, but the gentle rocking he's doing against Matt is drawing Marisha even further down. 

He braces himself Matt’s shoulders, and murmurs in Matt’s ear. 

Matt’s eyes fall closed, his mouth drops open. Marisha can’t hear what Talesin’s saying but it thrills her anyway. 

God, Matt is beautiful. Sweet, sensitive. Marisha's gonna make Taliesin so happy by making his friend feel so good. 

“Are you hard, Matthew?” Taliesin asks. Matt nods, huffs out a “yes.” She can see the line of his cock straining against his jeans. Her mouth starts to water. 

“Marisha,” Taliesin says, “Check for me.” She reaches out, puts her whole palm against Matt's cock. He jumps. 

“Yeah,” she says. She licks her bottom lip. “He's hard. Does he want me to start?” 

“Oh, I'm sure he does,” Taliesin coos. “But let's take this slow. Rub his cock with your hand. With your fingers.” 

She does, feels the denim underneath. “Now press your mouth to the tip. Through his jeans.” Taliesin almost whispers it. They're maybe close enough Matt can hear – maybe not. Marisha breathes out hot against the tip of Matt's cock. The denim smells like laundry and sex. 

“Marisha's gonna be very thorough,” Taliesin says. “But I want to be sure you're very careful. No pushing into her mouth, don't come unless you've warned her. Ok?” 

“Yeah,” Matt says, voice weak. “Yeah, of course.” He caches Marisha's eyes. “If – if anything's too much, tell me. Or tell Taliesin.” 

“Yes, good,” Taliesin praises, “That's very good, Matthew. Now let me take care of this part.” Taliesin undoes Matt's belt, unzips his pants, and urges Matt's hips up so he can slide his pants and boxers down. “All the way off Matthew, good,” Taliesin says. His shoes are already off and Taliesin takes off Matt's socks, and it's very intimate. “Matthew likes to dig his toes into the carpet.” What a fucking detail for Taliesin to notice. Matt flushes. 

For a brief moment before Matt sits back down, he's standing over her, cock just at her forehead. She leans in just a little, for a nuzzle. Matt moans and falls back into the chair with Taliesin's gentle guiding push. 

“Taste him,” Taliesin says and when Marisha hesitates, uncertain, because she’s a beginner right now, he puts his hand at her neck, Not guiding, but steadying. She knows it will stay there was she moves. Grounding her anxiety. She tastes Matt's cock the same way she'd taste someone with a kiss. Matt sighs and Taliesin coos at him. 

“Now suck, just a little, just where your mouth is.” 

It's very much like a kiss – deeper, sensual, the velvet smooth delicate skin of Matt's cock under her lips, the suck of skin and the pull, the jump again, Matt's thighs tense under her hands. “Keeping doing that,” Taliesin says, steady, “Down his cock and then up,” and Marisha sucks a crooked line of kisses, wet presses of lips and tongue down the shaft, as rhythmic as the press of Taliesin's fingers, gentle steady beats. 

“Good,” he says. “Isn't it good, Matthew?” 

“Yes,” Matt gasps out. “So good.” 

“Good job, Marisha,” Taliesin says again, “You're listening so well. Now flatten your tongue and press it to the tip, right there,” Taliesin says, fingers brushing the tip of Matt's cock and Matt makes a helpless sound the moment both Taliesin and Marisha are touching him. “You're not licking so much as – as experiencing,” Taliesin says, and that's such a clear, helpful description. Marisha can experience this moment, slowed down to each swipe of her tongue. A bead of precome spurts and Marisha looks up to Taliesin, who nods, and she licks it off. Matt's panting now. 

“He likes it,” Taliesin murmurs to her. “You're making him so hot.” 

She hums, and it comes out against Matt's cock. He gasps. 

“Oh, he liked that,” Taliesin says. “Do it again.” 

Marisha hums, tongue and lips just around the tip of Matt's cock and Matt gasps and then moans when she does it a third time. 

“So good, Marisha, so good,” Taliesin murmurs. “Now, hold him like this, in your fist, and put just him in your mouth, just to your fingers.” 

Matt's cock just hits the ridges of her pallet and she feels his cock twitch under her hand. 

“Good, so good,” Taliesin murmurs. And then he kneels beside her, kisses her cheek, and puts his hand over hers on around Matt's cock. “Together, like this,” he says, Marisha lets her eyes drop closed, focuses on Matt's cock, spreading her tongue flat – experiencing, while Taliesin squeezes her hand over Matt's cock and strokes him. She sucks him for several minutes with Talisin’s hand over hers, firm and sure. The bitten off sounds Matt is making are an easy tell that he’s going to finish quickly. 

“Taliesin,” Matt says, helpless, a plea. He sounds overwhelmed. “Taliesin,” his voice going higher. With a tap of her chin, Taliesin has her pull off , their hands still stroking Matt together. 

“That's it, Matthew, you can come now,” he says and Matt comes a breath later, over their hands. 

Matt tips his head back, eyes closed. Taliesin turns to Marisha, kissing her, praising her, and she's flush with it, with success, with pride. 

“Should I do you next?” she asks as Taliesin kisses her neck. He laughs, low against her throat. 

“Let's give your mouth a break, shall we? I think Matt needs me to fuck him now,” and as he says it, Matt's body seems to get even more lax, and a ghost of a groan escapes him. 

“But first, Matthew, how are we going to show Marisha how good of a job she did?” 

Marisha's heart picks up. She's floating and happy but she's also wet and throbbing with need. 

“I can - I can repay the favor,” he says. “While - while you're inside me.” 

“Oh, that's a lovely suggestion, Matthew,” Taliesin murmurs. “How are you imagining it, with her spread out on the bed, and me behind you while you eat her out? Or should you be the one spread out, with both of us above you? She would look beautiful riding your face.” 

Matt and Marisha moan together. 

“It's settled then,” Taliesin says. “Let's get everyone properly undressed and in the bedroom.” 

As they're walking down the hall, Matt catches Marisha's gaze. There's heat but also – such warmth. More warmth than this scene they're playing, where they've just met, and Marisha is hit with wave after wave of love. In the bedroom, Taliesin helps her take off her shirt, while Matt quietly undresses Taliesin with the ease of someone who's done it multiple times before. Finally, Matt's the only one still wearing a shirt and he seems to have forgotten as he positions himself on the bed. Taliesin doesn't seem in any hurry to correct him, so either he's caught up in the moment or, more likely, there's something about the disarray that appeals to Taliesin and he's keeping it for aesthetic. 

“Like this, baby,” Taliesin says, helping position Marisha above Matt's face on the bed. She wants so desperately to grind down – she's close enough to feel his breath – but she waits - they both wait for Taliesin, her hands tight on the headboard. 

Go ahead now, Matthew,” Taliesin says, and Marisha can't see what Taliesin's doing but from the way Matt moves under her, she's pretty sure Taliesin's fingering him. She rocks down against Matt's talented mouth and the three of them move together. 

“Shhh, here, Matthew, here,” Taliesin says, and his weight shifts on the bed. Marisha knows he’s got his cock in Matt when Matt's moan turns into a frenzy of sucking and licking. She feels the slide of Matt's head, his tipped back neck, each time Taliesin pushes in. 

Marisha comes fast and hard, and she whispers, “Sorry, sorry,” between her gasps, but Taliesin reaches a hand to the small of her back. 

“Again, Matthew,” he says, and Marisha shivers when she understands what Taliesin’s asking Matt to do. He licks her as though he never stopped. 

Taliesin's quiet, only his breath coming faster. Matt’s making little pleased sounds, and then louder, sharper sounds and with a glorious slow build, Marisha comes again. 

“Again, Matthew,” Taliesin says, his voice finally showing wear and Marisha groans as Matt keeps fucking into her with his tongue. This one's so fast, she's barely recovered from the wave of the previous one and she rolls into it, warm and cresting and she shudders and hears Taliesin's voice break. “Oh, Matthew, so good to us,” and then he groans, low and long as he spills into Matt. 

Marisha lowers herself down, as Taliesin is pulling out, cleaning himself off. Marisha notices Matt is hard again, but he's just laying still on the bed. She looks to Taliesin. 

“I think another quick lesson?” Taliesin suggests. “Let's do this one side by side.” 

Taliesin kisses her, and then sucks Matt's cock all the way down, deep into his throat. Matt keens. Taliesin pulls back off, and urges her to follow his movements – they kiss and lick and suck Matt's cock, kissing one another in between and Matt's a mess underneath them, broken moans and breathy gasps. 

“Tal,” he sobs, voice high, like he can't even get his name all the way out. Taliesin swallows him down as he comes, keeping his eyes locked on Marisha. She knows her mouth is open in slack jawed stupidity but her whole body shudders nonetheless as Taliesin pulls off and wipes his mouth on his arm. 

“So good, Matthew,” he murmurs crawling up beside Matt, and pulling Marisha to his other side. “So good, Marisha, you both did so well, you pleased me so beautifully.” 

They cuddle together, and Matt falls asleep quickly. She's not sure about Taliesin - his eyes are closed, but when she sighs, Taliesin looks over at her across Matt, with a slow, sleepy smile. She lies back, sharing a pillow with Matt, and then she lets her eyes fall closed, too.


End file.
